


Оба берега

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине и Кагами учатся и играют в Америке. Постепенно изоляция становится дружбой, а дружба чем-то большим.<br/>Аокага, постканон, NC-17, намеки на отношения с Куроко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оба берега

Утро началось с нарастающего тяжелого бита любимой песни. Дайки специально выставил ее на звонок этого придурка. Чем дольше тот названивал, тем приятнее было игнорить его и не поднимать трубку. 

Он протер глаза, проморгался, чтобы увидеть табло электронных часов на тумбочке. Тайга умудрился позвонить за десять минут до будильника. Ведь как знал, полосатый дьявол, но делать было нечего, все равно пора было вставать, собираться и отчаливать в универ, так что Дайки великодушно решил ответить. Он оборвал хардкорный запил, нажав вызов на экране.  
\- Подъем, бестолочь, - рыкнула трубка. - Я под твоим домом, так что поднимай задницу и спускайся.  
\- А, - отозвался Дайки, обдумывая, какие у него сегодня занятия, и какие из них можно было бы продолбать под предлогом усиленных тренировок. 

Учиться не хотелось совсем. Погода была душной, даже тянувшийся вдоль побережья прохладный ветерок совсем не облегчал адского пекла в солнечные дни. В Токио такая жара стояла в августе, а здесь, в Калифорнии, даже декабрь только назывался декабрем, а по факту весь календарь застрял в вечном лете. Дайки почти привык к калифорнийскому солнцу, но бывали дни, когда разморенный жарой организм был не в состоянии впитывать знания, да еще и на чужом языке. Он был на хорошем счету из-за игры, и в такие дни просто уходил с занятий, отговариваясь тренировками, уже не раз. Но иногда все-таки нужно было посещать и неспортивные дисциплины тоже, чтобы не вылететь из университета, и продолжать играть. Сегодня, похоже, был как раз такой день.  
.  
\- Спущусь сейчас, не ори, - ответил он Тайге и сбросил вызов. Подождет, не облезет.  
Дайки потянулся, сбил простыню ногами вниз и уселся в постели. Несмотря на то, что оба окна были открыты, а его комната по утрам находилась в тени, свежего воздуха все равно не хватало. Он провел рукой по шее, собирая испарину, и, стянув себя с кровати, направился в ванную.

Про то, как Тайга умудрился утащить его в ЭлЭй, стоило однажды написать книгу.   
Главной героиней рядом с ним точно красовалась бы Сатсуки. Именно она последние полгода старшей школы занялась сбором сведений о том, кто и куда из знакомых намеревался поступать. Выбирала команды, строила графики будущих соревнований, встречалась с игроками и переманивала тех, кто был ей интересен. 

Одновременно с этим она умудрялась сама готовиться к экзаменам, поскольку поступала на общих основаниях и хотела иметь больше шансов для выбора университета, и подтягивала в учебе Дайки, поскольку хотела, чтобы он непременно играл у нее в команде.   
В итоге они оба поступили в один университет, и смогли заполучить Тетсу в комплекте с Кагами, еще несколько человек, которые намеревались играть в профессиональный баскетбол и нравились Сатсуки своими характеристиками, и, как ни странно, тренершу Сейрина. В общем, его девочка снова собрала себе команду мечты.

Казалось, Тетсу не возражал против того, чтобы снова играть с Дайки. Это воодушевляло. Тем более, что Кагами с поступлением мутил. Дайки теперь был уверен, что Кагами уже тогда задумал вернуться в Штаты.

Тайга предложил им каникулы на солнечном калифорнийском берегу. Пляжи, серфинг, ночная жизнь. Сатсуки всерьез загорелась идеей съездить. Ее здорово вытрепали экзамены. Она хоть и не показывала этого, но было заметно, как сильно она устала, как нуждалась в перезагрузке, смене обстановки, возможности хоть ненадолго забыть о своих шпионских махинациях и просчете вероятностей. Дайки, естественно, согласился ради нее и Тетсу. Лето в ЭлЭй, кто бы мог подумать. Все, что происходило дальше, казалось сном, так быстро проносились события, так быстро тихие дни в Токио сменились кипящим на горячем солнце ЭлЭем. 

Отдых и правда был классным: песок, волны, бикини на таких телах, каких Дайки и в журналах-то, не то что в реальности, не видывал. Серфинг его бесил, но Тетсу в своей безапелляционной манере просто взял на «слабо». В итоге Дайки просто из духа соперничества встал на доску, а уже спустя неделю катался, забыв обо всем, пока не начинало мутить или не заканчивался световой день. 

Как-то за вечерними разговорами на веранде арендованного ими коттеджа сама собой возникла тема профспорта. Кагами зацепил Момои идеей слетать посмотреть какой-нибудь матч тренировочного преддрафтового лагеря НБА. Сам драфт должен был состояться только через полтора месяца, но подготовка к нему сейчас была в разгаре. Момои тут же принесла из своей комнаты ноутбук и заказала авиабилеты туда и обратно. Дайки, который готовил на кухне свежевыжатый сок, пришел с полным кувшином в самый разгар их обсуждений. Воодушевленные новой идеей, они тут же взяли и его в оборот. Предложение увидеть, как играют новички здесь, в Америке, показалось интересным. Знал бы он тогда.

На следующее утро Кагами отзвонился Алекс, и она дала ему координаты одного из знакомых агентов, который в этот момент находился в Чикаго, как раз с целью просмотра игроков этого года в преддрафтовом лагере. Так что у них появился шанс увидеть не только игру новичков, но и оценить их на тренировках.

Они прилетели в ветреный день, загорелые, нездешние, легкие. В толпе, встречавшей пассажиров на выходе из аэропорта, их дожидался мужчина, похожий на черную каменную глыбу, явно из бывших игроков, все еще поддерживающий себя в хорошей форме. Тот самый знакомый Алекс. Он провел с ними все два дня. Его комментариям по поводу игроков Момои внимала, словно завороженная. Дайки, Тетсу и Кагами обсуждали всех, кого видели, оценивали, сравнивали. Игроки были самыми разными. Но в целом, их мнение совпадало в большинстве случаев с мнением агента. На третий день он подбросил их на арендованном автомобиле до аэропорта и попросил Кагами связаться с ним на будущей неделе. Он явно задумал посмотреть на него в деле. Значит, видел что-то стоящее. Дайки в этом не сомневался.

В ЭлЭй все вернулись взбудораженными. Дайки позакидывал вещи в шкаф, включил игрушку на компьютере, но еще до того, как полностью подгрузилась заставка, понял, что играть ему будет скучно. Пошел в душ. Но и это не помогло. Внутри все сводило от желания побегать с мячом, попробовать собственные силы, убедиться лишний раз в собственном мастерстве. После многочисленных разговоров о плюсах и минусах других, хотелось вспомнить, на что способен сам. Кагами как мысли его читал. Постучался буквально спустя пять минут, после того, как Дайки выбрался из душа, и позвал его прогуляться до уличной площадки, которая находилась в паре кварталов от их коттеджа.

\- Ну и что думаешь? – спросил его задыхавшийся и блестящий от пота Кагами после часа скачек и финтов. – Хочешь попробовать попасть в этот лагерь на будущий год?  
Дайки ритмично бил мячом так, что воздух внутри звенел, а сам мяч был горячим от их ладоней и трения об асфальт. Посмотрел на Кагами, не зная, что ответить. Вытер локтем лоб и глаза.  
\- Ну есть там пара интересных игроков. Но все равно даже ничтожества кому-то достанутся. И не факт, что ты не будешь играть потом в убогом клубе. Это же долбаная лотерея.  
\- Возможно, тебя заметят и выберут раньше. Вся жизнь лотерея, - философски заметил Кагами. Поманил ладонью, мол, отдавай сюда мяч и предложил:  
\- Давай еще раунд.

Были варианты обучения здесь, в Калифорнии, а после драфта в будущем году - перспектива попасть в одну из команд Национальной Лиги. Все это казалось Дайки новостями из другой вселенной. Это не был вопрос его сил или таланта, это был вопрос его желаний, и он колебался. Бросать распланированную жизнь в Японии, переезжать, самому решать что-то. Вот это напрягало больше всего. Снова пробивать стены. Обычно, баскетбол был его талантом и его средой обитания, все остальное расставлялось по местам и как-то организовывалось само собой. Выбери он Америку, пришлось бы слишком много факторов сложить, чтобы получить возможность просто играть. Нахер. 

Окончательно все решила Сатсуки. Она сказала, что год без Дайки они в Японии как-нибудь обойдутся. А он за этот год пусть вытащит из Калифорнии все возможное. Почему бы не попробовать, пожала она плечами, в сверкающих на солнце каплях после недавнего заплыва в океане. Само собой, Тайга тоже собирался проторчать рядом с ним весь год. И хотя Сатсуки должна была беситься оттого, что теряла двух игроков сразу, она почему-то отнеслась спокойно и понимающе.

Через неделю Тайга потащил его на встречу в тем самым агентом. В темных очках и белоснежной футболке-поло тот скорее походил на киноактера. Впрочем, в ЭлЭе никогда нельзя было знать наверняка, парень вполне мог оказаться второстепенной кинозвездой. Главное, что он знал свое дело, и взялся за Дайки сразу и серьезно. Достаточно ему было пару финтов показать. Он обещал разобраться с визой, помочь с поступлением. В целом, оказался неплохим профессионалом, понимал специфические проблемы и помогал их решать. 

С другой стороны, он не стал врать насчет перспектив. Уровень Аомине он оценил высоко, сказал, что в команде колледжа придется играть в основном составе и сразу же принять участие в соревнованиях, но тренироваться Дайки будет по собственной программе и с другими игроками. Неожиданно, это сработало. Уже к концу той недели Дайки, словно зомби, не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как попробовать новый уровень игры.

Он остался. Все поняли и приняли это. И Сатсуки, и Тетсу. Его садануло, конечно, ощущением, что они были рады его отдалению. Как будто их интересовала в первую очередь его карьера, а уже потом только дружба. Вроде в него больше никто так не верил, как они, а внутри все равно было стремно. Было тяжело терять все знакомое и правильное. И начинать то, к чему совсем не был готов. 

Жизнь стала налаживаться, и, врать себе Дайки не любил, придурок Кагами круто его поддерживал. Разговаривал, втягивал в какие-то авантюры, вечно был готов сорваться с места, и тянул Дайки за собой в самое пекло. 

Тайга жил дома, и у него был свой агент, еще одна знакомая Алекс. Но учился он вместе с Дайки и играл в той же университетской команде. И, несмотря на обещания агента, тренировались они пока что большую часть времени вместе.

 

Дайки поначалу жил в общаге при университете. Удобнее стало, когда по контракту он начал получать первые гонорары за выигранные матчи. Денег стало больше, и он перебрался в съемную квартиру, которую теперь делил с двумя парнями и девушкой.

Дайки нашел их на студенческом форуме, они искали себе нового соседа, потому что не хотели съезжать с обжитой квартиры. Комната ему понравилась, но самое главное, тут запиралась дверь, и никто не капал на мозги, ни сокурсники, ни народ из команды. 

Тайга его только поддержал. Приехал тогда на отцовском джипе, помог перевезти вещи.   
\- Я вот помню, когда вернулся в Токио, тоже пожил у родственников. Мне недели хватило, - усмехнулся он, разглядывая комнату и подыскивая место, куда поставить коробку, доверху набитую каким-то барахлом Аомине. Сам Дайки втащил в комнату коробку с учебниками.  
\- И что, один потом жил?  
\- Да, - кивнул Тайга. – Чувствуешь себя сразу взрослее.  
\- И дрочить можно в любое время, - Дайки пнул его по ноге и сбежал вниз, пока смущенный Тайга не придумал, как отомстить.  
Он один и понимал, каково это, когда ничерта знакомого нет, и никуда не сбежать, разве что к океану, который везде был одинаковым. Дайки был ему за это благодарен.

До лекции оставалось еще полчаса, успеют кучу раз. Дайки прошелся по квартире, убедился, что соседи ушли рано, они сейчас вели какой-то научный проект. 

В ванной Дайки открыл прохладную воду, сунул голову под кран. Умылся, встряхнулся. Капли приятно потекли по спине и плечам. Он обтерся полотенцем, зачесал вперед и набок мокрые волосы. Посмотрелся в зеркало, включил триммер и вылизал щеки и шею, потом сменил насадку и подровнял обожаемую бородку. С ней он казался круче, так все говорили.

Одевшись, он взял из ящика ключи, покидал в сумку тетради и учебники, над которыми сидел вчера допоздна. Куртку по жаре брать ломало, но он классно в ней смотрелся, да и ветер на дороге бывал сильный. Осталось взять шлем, и можно было выдвигаться. На пороге он огляделся, не забыл ли чего, решил, что это уже не важно, и, выйдя из квартиры, захлопнул за собой дверь.

Когда добираться до колледжа стало дольше, Дайки поделился с полосатым придурком новой идеей купить мотоцикл. Они вместе помотались по салонам и присмотрели себе байки. Не самые понтовые, но доехать до океана в любое время дня, погонять по пустым дорогам ночью - им хватало.

Завернув за угол дома, он сразу увидел Тайгу. Тот припарковал байк в переулке, и сам ждал, как обычно, присев на служебную лестницу. Копался в телефоне и пил кофе. Дайки на ходу махнул ему рукой, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Придурок сразу сложил телефон, как будто и не переписывался сейчас ни с кем. Дайки подошел, оглядел место его посадки – эта зараза снова припарковалась прямо перед его мотоциклом, перекрывая любимой детке кислород. Потому что Тайга был помешанным на самоутверждении засранцем, никаких других причин Дайки не обнаруживал. 

Но сегодня простить его было можно, потому что придурок привез ему взятку за раннее пробуждение. Дайки протянул руку за своим кофе, и Тайга, широко оскалившись, выдал ему стоявший рядом картонный стаканчик с эмблемой. Дайки открыл кофе, втянул умопомрачительный аромат каких-то по-особому жареных зерен и кинул пластиковую крышку в мусорный бак, стоявший сразу за лестницей.

Нужная мысль родилась сама собой.  
\- А может проебем? Поехали к океану?  
\- А оттуда на тренировку? Засекут, и вообще, сегодня модульный итог, надо хоть появиться.  
\- А, блин. Не хочу на пары. Ломает.  
Дайки, щурясь, посмотрел на душное солнце в белесом прожаренном небе.  
Тайга поднялся, размял шею, встал напротив него. Поймал пальцами за бороду. Помусолил.  
\- Бестолочь, учиться нужно. А то останешься таким вот тупым. Девчонки любить не будут.  
Дайки отбросил его руку. И клацнул зубами следом, будто хотел откусить.  
\- Не трогай достояние большого спорта, придурок. Будешь хорошо себя вести, разрешу донашивать кроссовки.  
Тайга зарычал на него и рявкнул, как огромная псина.  
Дайки расхохотался. Додавил кофе в три огромных глотка и скомандовал:  
\- На старт.

Они оседлали мотоциклы, надели шлемы и выехали из переулка. Тайга первым, но Дайки быстро обставил его на трехполоске, ведущей в центр.  
В аудиторию они опоздали оба, но Дайки вчера сидел в сети и читал материалы по теме, так что модуль они, поделив конспекты на двоих, все-таки не завалили. 

На последнем семинаре Тайга перекинул ему по столу записку. Нарисовал там колесо, их условное обозначение для пирса Санта-Моники, рядом с которым собирались ловить волну все серферы Калифорнии, и большинство приезжих, желавших попытать счастья на знаменитых волнах. Дайки пожал плечами, мол, устал, ничерта не хочется. Потом дорисовал на колесе кружков и загогулин, и кинул Тайге обратно. Тот развернул и тихо заржал, Дайки порадовался, что так похоже нарисовал ему пиццу. Кто-то с переднего ряда шикнул, чтобы они заткнулись, и они, не сговариваясь, шикнули в ответ.

Пицца, значит. Они съехали с дороги на асфальтированную стоянку, которая располагалась прямо перед песчаной косой. Народа после заката было немного, на стоянке было оставлено несколько пикапов, пара великов и один семейный седан с прицепом. Пляж считался диким, не особенно популярным у туристов, на нем в основном отдыхали местные. 

Кафе стояло прямо посреди песка. Стилизованная под Африку закусочная, где пиццы выпекли в каменной печи. Когда закатывалось солнце, из дымохода в сиреневую темень часто стреляло золотистыми искрами. Это место им показали две подружки, с которыми они серфили однажды как раз у Санта-Моники. Девчонки были итальянками, и громко клялись, что закусочная какого-то их родственника, лучшая на всем побережье. Потом сами подружки куда-то исчезли, а традиция приезжать сюда время от времени осталась. Кухня здесь и правда была просто потрясная, а брали недорого.

\- Знаешь, - поделился Дайки, когда они спустились потом к воде. –Я думал, может на Рождество домой съездим?  
По океану волны катились огромными черными тенями. В небе гасла последняя рыжая полоса.  
Тайга задумчиво смотрел на океан. Цеплял песок босой ногой и кидал в волны. Ветер сносил пыльное облако в сторону Дайки. Раз на третий достало.  
\- Ты нарочно что ли? – спросил он, сбивая пыль со штанины.  
\- Я на той неделе уже взял билет, - признался наконец Тайга.  
Дайки почувствовал, как сердце сжалось в маленький твердый комок.  
\- Внезапно. Что-то случилось? Или ты, мудак недоделанный, просто хотел бросить меня здесь? Давай, выкладывай, что задумал.  
\- Нет, просто не хотел, чтобы ты туда вернулся.

Тайга сел, зарылся ступнями и руками в прогретый за день песок.   
Дайки свалился рядом. Ветер нес брызги, которые застывали на лице влажной солью.  
\- Ты не говорил с Куроко сколько? Последние два, три месяца?  
\- Не отчитывай меня, - ответил Дайки. - Некогда было.  
\- Да ладно? Тренировки? Учеба? У меня то же самое, и я не особо устаю. Ты забил на него? Или тебе так плохо здесь? И ты тупо боишься, что поговори ты с ним, тебе нестерпимо захочется обратно.  
\- Да не боюсь я, тупица, - Дайки почесал затылок. Зачерпнул песка в горсть и стал мелко просеивать между пальцев. – Мне стыдно, что он со всем его талантом не может играть здесь.

\- Куроко часто спрашивал про тебя, - перебил Тайга, оглянувшись.  
\- Как он?   
\- Играет в команде университета. И тренирует их заодно.  
\- А куда делась их эта Аида?  
\- Насколько я понял, академ по беременности. Решила побыстрее наделать мелких, чтобы к окончанию университета немного подросли.  
\- Ну, тоже верный подход, - согласился Дайки. - Мы тут полгода, это так долго. У них там все слишком быстро летит. Ты слышал, Сатсуки бросила университет? Работает в команде какого-то политикана пиар-менеджером. Мотается хрен знает где, не поговорить нормально.  
\- Вот и я об этом. В таком состоянии ты можешь остаться в Японии насовсем, похерив все, чего добился здесь. И я в итоге решил слетать сам, даже если взбешу этим тебя.  
\- Тебе какое дело до меня вообще?  
\- Да потому что ты бестолочь! – Тайга толкнул его в колено кулаком. – Ненавижу, когда ты выебываешься. Строишь из себя хрен знает что. Тебе плохо, а ты ни разу не пришел ко мне? Я тут на что?

\- Что это? - Дайки толкнул придурка коленом в ответ, чтобы смотрел на него и не отводил взгляд. – Чего ты психуешь? Тебе Тетсу что-то сказал?  
\- Ничего он не говорил. Просто я понимаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь. Мы с тобой больше не соперники. И мне иногда хочется, чтобы все у тебя было проще. Был бы ты моим младшим братом...  
\- Что, правда, блин?  
\- Отделал бы тебя как бог черепаху. Просто убил бы за это все. Тебе не обязательно всякий раз выбирать, площадка или дружба. Ты можешь и играть, и оставаться с теми, с кем хочешь. Вот и все, что хотел сказать.

Дайки понял, что Тайга имел в виду. Придвинулся, привалился к нему боком.  
\- Практика вот показывает обратное.  
Тайга сгреб его за шею. Пригнул к колену, заставив отбиваться и рычать.  
\- Значит, с этих самых пор нет. Понял? Все, поехали погоняем. Воспитательную беседу я провел, хвалю себя сегодня.  
\- Придурок, не смей никуда уезжать без меня. Усек? – Дайки долбанул его локтем в солнечное сплетение, и Тайга повалился на песок, хохоча и пытаясь вдохнуть одновременно.  
\- Обещаю, обещаю, - поднял он руки. – Ты тоже клянись мне прям тут, что не вздумаешь остаться в Японии, бестолочь.  
\- Типа того, - Дайки помог ему подняться, взъерошил волосы, вытряхивая из них песок. И подтолкнул в сторону стоянки, мол, пошли уже кататься.

Намеренно или случайно, придурок сам зацепил проблему, которая разъедала мысли Дайки не первый день.

Тренировки все эти полгода были зверскими, как раз такими, каких Дайки хотел. Он заслуженно гордился тем, что ему хватало теперь серьезности. А еще он начал оценивать свои шансы. Игроки, с которыми он теперь тренировался отдельно от колледжа, шли примерно вровень с Тейко. Тренер сразу сказал, что под команду их подгонять не будет. Но корректировал жестко. И тяжело. Дайки видел, какого уровня от него ждут. И видел, что другим давали, казалось, непосильные задачи, а они только брали новые высоты. На то их и натаскивали. Здесь были профессиональные игроки, и были новички, которые тоже шли на драфт НБА, прицельно готовились проявить себя как можно лучше в лагере перед самой лотереей. Дайки все чаще замечал на трибунах своего агента и других людей. С лицами, как у заводчиков породистых лошадей. Агенты команд Национальной Лиги оценивали их игру и присматривали новую кровь, чтобы разбавить старую наскучившую желчь профессионального баскетбола.

Дайки волновал тот факт, что на этих тренировках Тайга не присутствовал и про свою подготовку к драфту не говорил, словно и не готовился вовсе. На тренировках университетской команды Дайки бесконечно играл с ним и против него, драл по три шкуры, постоянно бросал ему вызов и отвечал на его вызовы. Да и всей команде, как выяснялось, ставил все новые планки, когда притаскивал то, что узнавал на других играх. Но все чаще Дайки задумывался о том, что ему придумать, пока Тайга не решил забросить идею драфта и не свалил обратно в Японию, как его остановить и сделать его баскетбол острее. По всему выходило, что в Японии ему игралось когда-то интереснее. И в конце концов, он сохранил отношения с Куроко, с бывшими сокомандниками, ему было, куда возвращаться. Теперь Дайки понимал, что Тайга опасался того же самого, и от этой мысли хотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли удавиться. Надо было раньше поговорить.

Утро ближайшего выходного дня выдалось прохладным и ветреным. Как раз для серфинга. Дайки заехал во двор двухэтажного коттеджа в пригороде, припарковал мотоцикл с держателем для доски и самой доской сбоку от открытого гаража.  
\- Привет, Аомине-кун! – окрикнули его по-японски.  
Он оглянулся, кивнул в темноту гаража:  
\- Доброе утро, Кагами-сан? Ваш дома?  
\- В бассейне сидит. Пойди-ка и вытащи их оттуда. Слишком хорошая погода для нашей хлорки. Вы кататься собрались?  
\- Ага, - Дайки поддел носком кеда свою доску. – Слышал волна сегодня улетная.  
\- Вот-вот, скажи ему, что меня бесит, когда он торчит по выходным дома.  
\- Сами скажите, - нагло ответил Дайки.  
Отец Кагами вышел ближе к свету, тоже высокий и спортивный. Он оттирал руки от машинного масла.  
\- Слушай, ты знаешь Лору? – с заговорщическим видом спросил он. Дайки прикинул знакомых девчонок, отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Видимо, сейчас и узнаю.  
\- Ага, расскажешь потом мне, - усмехнулся Кагами-старший, очень похоже на то, как это делал Тайга, и снова скрылся в гараже.

Предчувствие не обмануло. Тайга торчал в воде и переговаривался с девчонкой у противоположного бортика.  
\- Привет, Лора! – Дайки закинул шлем на ближайший шезлонг и отпил из чьего-то стакана. – Прохлаждаешься в хорошей компании, придурок?  
\- Аомине? - тот оглянулся на него, словно не ожидал тут увидеть.  
\- Вот только не говори, что забыл. Лора, мы сегодня ловим волны. Поедешь с нами? Можешь сесть позади меня, - Дайки кивком на мотошлем дал понять, что у него за детка. - А то Тайга у нас водит как сумасшедший.  
\- Хватит приписывать мне собственные косяки, бестолочь, - огрызнулся Тайга, подтянувшись на руках и выбравшись на кафельный берег.  
Дайки протянул ему лежавшее под рукой полотенце. Лора тоже отчалила от своего бортика и поплыла к ним. Она была жгучей брюнеткой с бронзовым загаром, который прекрасно подчеркивал ее мексиканское происхождение.  
\- Привет, - сказала она, вынырнув, словно мокрая русалка, и положив локти на бортик под ногами Дайки. – Откуда ты знаешь, что я Лора?  
\- Это разлито в воздухе, малыш. Кстати, не знал, что тебе нравятся такие смугленькие, - ухмыльнулся он вытиравшемуся рядом Тайге.  
\- Это невежливо, - осадил было тот, но Лора, улыбнувшись, сама перебила его:  
\- А ты тоже японец? Как Тайга? Охае.  
\- Охае, - повторил Дайки с чересчур бурным энтузиазмом. Девчонка была до нелепости дурной. – Аомине Дайки.  
\- О, как дела, Дайки?  
\- Аомине-кун, - поправил Тайга на автомате. – «Дайки» – тоже невежливо.  
\- Это для тебя я до сих пор «Аомине-кун», а для прекрасной русалки могу и «Дайки» побыть.  
Он протянул руку, помог Лоре выбраться из бассейна, мысленно порадовавшись ее маленькому белому бикини.

Когда они вышли из парадной двери на подъездную дорожку, Аомине сразу направился к мотоциклу.  
\- Тащи сюда доску, сегодня я поведу, - крикнул ему Тайга.  
\- Кагами-сан, вы ему машину отдали?  
Отец Тайги выглянул из-за поднятого на домкрате джипа и покачал головой:  
\- Лучше сам посмотри!

Дайки проследил за его взглядом, и настроение рухнуло в тектонический разлом. На улице возле бордюра был припаркован новенький внедорожник, с хромированным кенгурятником, тюнингом белых обтекаемых крыльев и аэрографией на капоте, изображавшей тигра в прыжке. Можно было даже не строить предположений о хозяине этого чудища.  
\- Ты когда успел?  
\- Да тут агентство зеленых подбросило, а с наворотами отец помог, - Тайга выкипал гордостью, а Дайки почему-то стало еще гаже.  
\- Крутая штука, - сказал он, постаравшись не выдать собственной дерьмовости – радоваться надо за человека, а не зубами скрипеть, поэтому он дальше занялся высвобождением доски из хватки крепежа так, чтобы никто не видел сейчас его хмурой рожи.

В дороге говорила в основном Лора. Об учебе, о каких-то там творческих проектах, она была не то художницей, не то татуировщицей.. Да и отлично. Салон невыносимо вонял новым невыветрившимся пластиком, и приторным освежителем. Дайки сидел вразвалку сзади, смотрел в зеркало на отвлеченные дорогой глаза Тайги, и ему не хотелось открывать пасть, просто чтобы чем-то разбавить монолог Лоры. Он чувствовал, что сорвется на гадость. Впрочем, вид побережья и потрясающих упругих волн с красивыми гребнями вскоре отвлек и настроение пошло вверх. Океан сегодня был охренительным. 

Здесь были относительно дикие места, более экстремальные, чем Венис, где всегда толпой носились по волнам как местные, так и разношерстные туристы. Если хотелось покататься в выходные без помех, то стоило выбраться на этот пляж, расположенный южнее туристического центра. Пляж из тех, что были менее популярными и признавались в основном бывалыми серферами. Днем тут проходили фото- и киносъемки, так как не было мешавшей процессу толпы. По вечерам собиралась у костров студенческая молодежь. 

Серфингистов сюда привлекало отсутствие волнорезов, дно с сильным перепадом высоты и постоянный ветер, что в совокупности делало здешние волны выше и круче, чем на других пляжах. Сегодня было так же. Черные фигурки одиноких серферов ловили не гашеные волны и высоко взлетали на гребнях. 

Дайки первым делом стянул с себя футболку. Безумно хотелось воздуха, ему казалось, что он весь пропах этой до тошноты навязчивой дрянью, которой воняло в машине. Лора быстро умотала к волнам, так что Дайки, воспользовавшись ее отсутствием спокойно переоделся в прорезиненный плавательный костюм. Тайга стаскивал доски с крыши внедорожника.

\- Знаешь, - Лора вернулась, и, подойдя, погладила его по руке. – Здесь холодно купаться. Ветер и волны очень сильные. Может, еще куда-нибудь поедем?  
Дайки почувствовал, как натянутое до предела терпение рвется, и отпустил это. Просто позволил себе больше не сдерживаться. Оно того не стоило.  
\- Заткнись, - поморщился он. – Мы и приехали ради волн, не порть нам день.  
\- А ты всегда такой мудак? - поинтересовалась Лора в ответ. На полном серьезе. – Или только когда просит чужая девушка? Своей бы не отказал, да, говнюк?  
\- Свою бы еще дальше послал. Давай сама до остановки, или вот, Тайга, забирай ее и валите оба. Ублюдки.  
Дайки вытащил свою доску, с грохотом сбросив с нее вторую, и пошел к воде. Черт с ними со всеми. Он просто собирался поймать хорошую волну. Кажется, Тайга его окрикнул, но Дайки в любом случае этого почти и не слышал.

Спустя полчаса Тайга подгреб к нему, лежа на доске. Дайки валялся, подставив черную резиновую спину костюма яркому солнцу, и позволял волнам, полого катившимся по глубокому дну, качать себя, словно на детских русских горках.  
\- Ты чего психанул, бестолочь? – спросил Тайга. – Нормально же все было. Я подвез ее до дома и вернулся.  
\- Сраный рыцарь, - выдал сквозь зубы Дайки, и даже глаза не открыл. Плеснул водой туда, откуда услышал голос. Судя по ругани, попал.  
\- Аомине, ты встрял, засранец!  
\- Сделаешь следующую волну, извинюсь, - усмехнулся Дайки. И погреб вслед за катившимся к берегу валом воды, чтобы вскочить на доску и промчаться под заворачивающимся гребнем.  
Естественно, Тайга не успел.

Заплыв, даже несмотря на инцидент, удался. Уже в сумерках, замерзшие и уставшие, они рухнули неподалеку от оставленного студентами костра.  
\- Заедем в Макдональдс. Есть хочется зверски, - решил Дайки. Знал, что ему не откажут. Тайга содрал с себя верх костюма. Его волосы ловили сейчас отблески костра.  
\- Заметано, - ответил он. - Я, кстати, заказал нам билеты домой на двадцать третье число. Тебе подойдет?

Дайки нахмурился. В нем снова что-то заворочалось мотком колючей проволоки. Колючее и нелюдимое.  
\- Мог бы сказать, я бы сам забронировал.  
\- Хочу к Рождеству успеть, - не слушая его, продолжил Тайга. - В Японии оно куда более рождественское, чем здесь. Сгоняем в храм, загадаем тысячу побед.  
\- Придурок, это суеверия, - просветил его Дайки.  
Тайга зевнул.

Дайки потянулся, взъерошил ему мокрые волосы. Потом устроился у него на колене головой. Устал. Шевелиться не хотелось. Разговаривать ни о чем серьезном не хотелось. Только небо стягивалось в черный провал ночи над головой.  
\- Тут хорошо, не хотелось бы мне есть, так я тут бы и остался. Может, к черту Японию?  
Тайга откинулся назад, оперся на локти. Ему тоже не хотелось шевелиться.  
\- Не дрейфь. Я понимаю.  
\- Чего?  
\- Что страшно. Они остались такими же или уже изменились? У меня в свое время было странное чувство, что вся Япония вдруг перестала соответствовать той, которую я помнил.  
\- Думаешь, что ли, что у меня так же будет?  
\- А ты особенный что ли? - передразнил интонацию Тайга и дернул бедром, подкинув тяжелый затылок Дайки. Тот двинул его локтем.  
\- Не боюсь я, хватит мне приписывать собственную психическую хрень.

\- Все меняются, - философски заметил Тайга. – Кстати, чего ты на Лору вызверился? Понравилась, а? Ты же из таких, слизняка в парту не кинул, считай, как не ухаживал.  
\- Вот же блядство, что ты завел опять, - Дайки снова догнало чувство злющей несправедливости. Он вспомнил утро и снова захотел поубивать всех к черту. Он поднялся на ноги, посмотрел на Тайгу так, чтобы тот если не испепелился на месте, то хоть пообуглился бы основательно, а потом поднял доску с песка и пошел прочь.

\- Эй – позвал Тайга, тоже вскочил на ноги, рванул следом. – Куда ты нахрен свалил? Аомине! Стой!  
Тайга догнал, его, успел ухватиться за край доски.  
\- Далеко направился? Аомине, черт тебя дери! Что на тебя опять нашло? Нормально разговаривать ты умеешь?  
\- Отвали, - рявкнул Дайки. – Возвращайся в свою Японию. Куда угодно. Со своим долбаным джипом. И с этой девкой. И ты мне не брат никакой, или что ты там навыдумывал, так что и не мечтай, что сможешь понять.  
\- Идиота кусок, - Тайга положил ладонь ему на шею. – Чего взбесился, а, деточка?   
Дайки вздохнул глубоко, едва сдерживаясь, так зудели кулаки набить придурку рожу.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Так боишься меня проебать?  
Тайга, может, не хотел, но попал в самую больную тему. Он об этом догадался, потому что поднял руки, что нелепо и смешно смотрелось при свисавших с пояса резиновых рукавах костюма, и предложил:  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что понимаю тебя как никто другой? Нам надо поговорить, я думаю, чтобы и ты понял.

Они заехали в круглосуточную закусочную по дороге, заказали бургеров, картошки и пончиков с собой. Тайга припарковался у тротуара за пару улиц от своего дома. Теперь он просто сидел, сложив руки на руле, и молчал, не зная, как начать.  
\- Ну так чего? – не выдержал Дайки.  
Тайга, как всегда, решил не гулять вокруг да около, по обочинам, сразу занимать всю магистраль и гнать вперед, что бы ни случилось. Он вдохнул и сказал просто и четко:  
\- После выпускного я признался Тетсу.  
Дайки посмотрел на него с любопытством, но промолчал. Хотелось услышать, что было дальше. И Тайга продолжил.  
\- Он умеет, знаешь, влезть между ребер. Его не замечаешь. А потом оказывается слишком поздно. Знакомо?  
Дайки кивнул.

-Не сложилось. Он сказал, что я всегда буду его настоящим другом, и я решил свалить сюда, чтобы отвлечься на новую игру.  
\- А я тебе нахрена понадобился?  
\- Чтобы ты не играл там, в Токио. Чтобы ты играл здесь. Вот теперь пытаюсь это исправить. Поехали, съездим, повидаем там всех.

\- Ну то есть, ты тупо убрал меня с дороги? Нет, меня в это не впутывай, - Дайки потер глаза. Взял с передней панели пакет из закусочной, стал шуршать, выбирая с чего бы начать ужин. – Только я не при чем. Тетсу есть Тетсу, он такой фриковатый, знаешь. А ты вообще без башки. Так что все закономерно. Будешь?  
Дайки, выбрав бургер, протянул ему пакет.  
Тайга качнул головой.  
\- Да не в этом дело. Я не хочу, чтобы ты остался там.  
\- Тогда играй лучше. И выброси ключи от этой хрени в мусорку.  
\- Чего? – Тайга, кажется, не ожидал. – Что бы взъелся на машину? Из-за Лоры?  
\- Да ну ее на хер. Вот как с тобой по утрам гонять теперь? Если ты на этой куче металла? Если ты подписал контракт и не собираешься на драфт? Если ты мылишься без меня в Японию?  
До Тайги дошло, и это внезапно его рассмешило. Хохотал он как безумный.  
\- Ты правда бестолочь, Аомине. Я рассказываю тебе такие вещи, а ты, еб тебя, дуешься из-за того, что я могу забросить мотоцикл?  
\- И баскет, - Дайки отвернулся, смотрел, как какой-то мужик в махровом халате пас на газоне карманную собачку. – Это важнее всего.  
\- Да не собирался я бросать. А про тачку. Блин, не подумал даже.  
\- Потому что мозгами не одарен. Конечно. Ты ничерта не думаешь о захвате мира, Пинки.  
Тайга отобрал у него бумажный пакет с едой, а потом задумался, и оставил у себя на коленях.  
\- Я все-таки думаю о том же, о чем и ты. Что ты не хотел меня проебать. Я угадал. Я нужен тебе здесь. Да?

\- Тихо, - сказал Дайки.  
\- Знаешь...  
В этот момент Дайки повернул его голову к себе за подбородок, провел пальцами вдоль челюсти. Придвинулся и прижался губами к его сухим и мягким губам.  
Тайга тяжело дышал и ждал. Как маленький зверек перед убоем.   
Позволял ему пробовать. На его губах до сих пор было солоно от океанской воды.  
И выдохи горячо оседали на щеке.  
Потом Дайки отстранился.

\- Ну? – не выдержал Тайга. – Объяснять планируешь?  
\- Не понравилось, - улыбнулся Дайки. – Я думал, будет больше драйва.  
\- Ты рехнулся. Точно. Какой драйв целовать меня?  
\- А ты напрашиваешься на комплимент, Тайга?  
\- Лора просто знакомая, - зачем-то не в тему сказал Тайга.  
\- Тем более шли ее на хер. А то слишком продуманно клеится. Поехали уже домой, а то усну прямо тут. 

Тайга, улыбаясь, как последний дурак, тому, что Аомине, уже уснувший лбом в стекло, ревновал его к новой машине, и подружке, и всем островам Японии разом, завел мотор и вырулил на ночную улицу по направлению к дому.

Еще вчера Дайки вылетал в подвернутых шортах и в майке, влажной от пота под распахнутой рубашкой с коротким рукавом. Перед приземлением в Токио пришлось переодеться в джинсы и свитер. Теплее у него ничего не было, да он и не носил уже полгода как. В Токио, лежавшем по другую сторону океана, было меньше нуля.

Тайга проспал большую часть полета. А Дайки промучился. Он знал, что не стоит загадывать. Но слишком много напредставлял себе. Отвлекли фильмы, залитые в планшетник, но сжимающее внутренности ощущение все равно не отпускало ни на минуту. Самолет приземлился, включился свет, пассажиры поднялись с сидений и стали забирать вещи с багажных полок. Дайки потрепал по плечу придурка, развалившего длинные ноги на все пространство между кресел. Тот проморгался, сел, прочесывая пятерней короткие волосы, зевнул на его фамилии.  
\- Аомине?  
\- Подъем, Тайга, мы дома.

Они вошли в прозрачное здание аэропорта. Эскалатор поднимался напротив стеклянной стены, за которой было прорезанное в темноте сигнальными огнями взлетное поле.  
\- А где тут багаж получают, помнишь? – спросил Дайки, задрав голову в попытке разобраться во множестве указателей.  
\- Вон, там табличка. Ты, кстати, домой поедешь? – Тайга внезапно перешел на японский. С забавным акцентом.  
\- Нет, поеду с тобой в гостиницу, - Дайки ответил ему тоже по-японски и понял, что у самого акцент не лучше. А в Америке казалось, что нормально говорит. Они с Тайгой часто переходили с одного языка на другой, а когда и вовсе разговаривали на странном гибриде, смешивая слова и конструкции, чтобы было смешнее.  
\- Чего? – удивился Тайга. – Домашние по тебе не соскучились?  
\- Завтра съезжу в гости. Они, скажем, не поняли моего решения, когда уехал на каникулы, а остался черт знает на сколько. В общем, поговорю с мамой утром, приеду с визитом как приличный взрослый сын.  
\- Ясно. Могу с тобой съездить, если захочешь. Для поддержки.  
Дайки прошел к конвейерной ленте под табло, на котором светился номер их рейса.  
\- Позже. Я им сперва расскажу про тебя, как один засранец обманом оставил меня в Штатах, а потом заедем вместе. Хоть не я один пиздюлей отхвачу.  
Тайга хмуро посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну прости, что ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Штука баксов и твой джип. Тогда прощу.  
\- Бестолочь, я серьезно.  
Дайки поежился: в аэропорту было свежо. Скорей бы добраться до гостиницы, номера и теплого душа.  
Сощурился:  
\- А кто тут шутит? До конца месяца жратва за твой счет. И джип. Я за рулем по нечетным.  
\- А не много ли хочешь?  
\- Багаж, - перебил его Дайки. - Иди, получай. И мой тоже захвати.

Кто, в конце концов, был тут во всем виноват?

Душ и правда помог. По крайней мере, согрел после свитера в самом эпицентре зимы. Стоило завтра купить какую-нибудь куртку. 

Вода была чужой на вкус, хотя то же самое мучило его первое время в Калифорнии. А может быть, он наберет стакан воды у мамы на кухне и поймет, что дома все осталось как раньше. Просто это в здешних гостиницах были паршивые трубы, а ему не с чем было сравнить: до этого он ни разу не жил в здешних гостиницах. Теперь он мог себе это позволить, ни у кого не спрашивая. Чувство собственного возраста, отсутствия чужих ожиданий в этой застоявшейся системе координат тоже было в новинку. 

Он высушился феном, потом оглядел номер, в котором не хотелось оставаться одному. И решил, что вдвоем оставаться будет веселее в любом случае.  
Он навязался Тайге, заставил его заказать пиццу и лапшу, и они пялились в какие-то невероятно странные шоу, пока не уснули на разложенном диване, закутавшись в притащенные из обоих номеров одеяла.

На Рождество они попали на несколько вечеринок и празднований, компании менялись, какие-то знакомые люди, люди, которых Дайки не помнил, но они знали его или Тайгу, странная вереница ненужных знакомств, квартир, баров, караоке-баров, импровизированных концертов, празднующих людей, к которым он себя не считал причастным.

Чтобы увидеть всех тех, кого хотелось, в одном месте, собраться и поговорить, как бывало на последнем году старшей школы, они обзванивали из гостиницы по вечерам всех, кто приходил на ум, и кого они еще не видели. Куроко, например, которому позвонил Тайга. Дайки удалось вызвонить даже кого-то из сокомандников, даже тренера, из друзей были, правда, только Тетсу и Ре. Кисе, конечно же, был занят, при его-то работе. Мидорима сменил номер. Даже Сатсуки оказалась где-то в Китае, работала на имидж своего политика, хотя рассказывала об этом без подробностей. Обещала появиться в Токио в первых числах января. Она извинилась сквозь свист телефонных помех и пообещала связаться с Дайки позже. 

Было около десятка человек за длинным столом в небольшом семейном ресторане. С Тетсу пришла округлившаяся и румяная, как яблоко, бывшая тренерша Тайги, ее очкастый парень, и они тоже были ничего. Тайга завис с ними на весь вечер. 

Дайки пришлось рассказывать про игры в Штатах своему краю стола. Все бы ничего. Но Тетсу едва поздоровался и больше не смотрел на него. Зато у Тайги, кажется, никаких проблем не было. Он-то с Тетсу болтал непринужденно, обо всем, словно им правда было, что обсуждать так живо. Так смеяться. Хотя смеялся, конечно, только придурок. Он как будто не уезжал вовсе. Это было неожиданно и неприятно. В отличие от всего, что Дайки мог себе представить из его рассказов, он предполагал, что им обоим будет неловко. А выходило, что паршиво было только ему. Даже бывшая-Аида-теперь-госпожа-Очкарик обращалась к Дайки чаще. Вроде по мелочам, но контраст по сравнению с незаметным молчанием Тетсу был очевиден.

Когда им принесли второй заказ, Тайга получил какую-то смс, возле него народ оживился, кажется, он собирался свалить. Дайки внимательно смотрел, видел, как придурок извинился, отговорился чем-то семейным и отправился к вешалкам на выходе, откапывать из-под вороха курток свою.

Дайки окрикнул его уже на улице, и дошел вместе с ним до угла, где Тайга собирался поймать такси.  
\- Чего там у тебя засвербело? Ты вернешься?  
\- Не думаю. Ты веселись, если что. Не бери в голову.  
\- Срочное что-то?  
\- Бывший друг. Внезапно откликнулся на смс, я не надеялся.  
\- Тот самый? – вспомнил Дайки, эту историю он слышал. - В другое время никак?   
Ему не хотелось возвращаться обратно в ресторан. Тайга посмотрел на него хмуро, словно пытаясь решить висящее где-то за его спиной логарифмическое уравнение. Очевидно, общение с бывшим другом было задачей примерно такого уровня сложности.  
\- Ладно, езжай, - отпустил его Дайки. - Отзвонись потом.  
Тайга нырнул в подъехавшее такси.

Дайки это не радовало, но нужно было вернуться и тоже найти предлог, чтобы уйти. Ему надоело.

\- Он в порядке? - спросил Тетсу, вышедший подождать у входа. На нем была кофта без ворота, и он явно здесь подмерзал.  
Дайки подумал, что сам уже замерз. И почему-то то, как отреагировал на своего ущербного засранца Тайга, окончательно выбило его из колеи. Наверное, он никогда задумывался о том, что у них с Тайгой и правда было слишком много общего.

Тетсу пошел внутрь, и неожиданно извинился за то, что им с Дайки тоже пора идти. Как он вообще догадался. Дайки попрощался со всеми парой вежливых фраз и вытащил обе куртки, свою и Тетсу, которая удачно висела с краю, не придавленная остальной одеждой.

\- Куда пойдем? - спросил Дайки, когда они выбрались на улицу. Тетсу застегивался и подбивал в ворот шерстяной шарф.  
\- Тут парк недалеко, Аомине-кун. Можно пройти по нему до станции.  
\- Ну пойдем. С чего ты решил так рано уйти.  
\- Мне со вторым гулять. И нужно с тобой поговорить. Мы давно не виделись.  
Дайки не знал, что ему ответить, и поэтому просто кивнул. И помог заправить шарф под куртку сзади.

В парке была площадка, с видом на сияющий ночными огнями город. Здесь ветер пробирал до костей, зато было безлюдно, никого, кроме них. Случайные прохожие проходили по аллеям быстро, прогуливающихся было всего пару человек, остальные просто спешили по делам. Пока шли сюда пошел снег, легкими перьями, которые сразу же исчезали, касаясь мокрого асфальта.  
\- Ну как ты? - спросил Дайки, чтобы с чего-то начать.  
Тетсу подтянулся и сел на широкое бетонное ограждение. Его ноги сантиметров десять не доставали до земли.  
\- Все в порядке, Аомине-кун. Хорошо, что ты спросил.  
\- Как играешь? – не удержался Дайки. Ему нетерпелось основные вещи выяснить сразу, или это его с алкоголя несло.  
\- Ты из любопытства спрашиваешь? Мне предложили контракт со сборной. Я еще думаю.  
Дайки оценил:  
\- Поздравляю. Ты действительно невероятный специалист. Хоть и мажешь трехочковые.  
\- Больше нет. Хочешь обсудить это?  
Дайки нахмурился.  
\- Нет, не хочу. Просто думал, может, рискнешь перебраться к нам? Я уверен, Тайга обрадуется. Он тоже скучает.  
\- Рад, что ты скучаешь по мне, Аомине-кун, - перебил Тетсу. - Но трудности адаптации мне не нравятся, слишком большой ресурс впустую. На высоком уровне баскетбол одинаков. И ты это знаешь. Тебе стало интереснее на другом материке?  
\- Как сказать. Ты прав, Тетсу. Там куча проблем.  
\- Но тебе все равно проще там. Без всех. А мне проще здесь, потому что я не творил такую лажу, как ты в старшей школе.  
Дайки хотел ответить что-нибудь злое. Но только Тетсу был прав. Ему было проще в том месте, где его никто не знал. Где к его выебываниям относились как к неизбежному злу.  
\- Я понимаю твое стремление сбежать, Аомине-кун. Правда еще и в том, что ты за эти полгода ни разу не сдерживался. Кагами-кун сказал, ты работаешь в полную силу все время. Ты не лажаешь.  
\- Да я и здесь не лажал.  
\- И учишься. Он сказал, что ты вырос. Это обнадеживает. Значит ты решил наконец, отнестись к игре серьезно.  
\- Не в этом дело, когда вообще этот придурок успел столько растрепать?  
Тетсу стряхнул с волос снег, поднял воротник куртки повыше.  
\- Мы говорим по скайпу почти каждый вечер. Согласен, иногда это действительно порой навязчиво с его стороны.  
Дайки стоял, облокотившись на ограждение, смотрел вниз, туда, где среди голых зимних ветвей вилась двухполосная узкая дорога, и иногда по ней скользили автомобильные фары, вихляя лучами на поворотах.  
\- Я не хотел с тобой разговаривать, потому что не знал, как извиниться.  
Дайки повернулся к нему, наклонился, и когда Тетсу не отстранился, не дал понять, что не хочет ничего между ними, обнял. Стиснул в руке капюшон его куртки. Потерся лбом.  
\- Там невыносимо одному. Ненавижу Штаты.  
\- Я знаю, - Тетсу провел рукой по его спине. Перчатка зашелестела по болони. - Но это разбудило тебя. И спасло от того, что тебе вечно приходилось здесь разрываться между любимыми людьми и любимым делом. Там у тебя просто нет любимых людей. Ну, сейчас, пока ты еще не набрал нужную высоту. Вот и продолжай в том же духе, ты молодец.  
\- Еще раз так пожалеешь, огребешь, правда. Не очень приятно такое слышать, - ухмыльнулся Дайки. Оторвался, наконец, от Тетсу.

\- Можно, буду тебе иногда звонить?  
\- Можешь даже приезжать. Здесь лучше, чем тебе кажется.  
В кармане разошелся басами телефон. Тетсу кивнул на карман куртки.  
\- Возьми трубку.  
\- Хороший саундтрек по жизни.  
\- Возьми, это Кагами-кун.  
\- Тебе-то откуда, блин, знать?  
\- У него на тебя та же мелодия. Я услышал сегодня, когда ты позвонил, что опаздываешь.  
Дайки отошел к фонарям на пешеходной дорожке, вытащил из кармана телефон.  
\- Чего?  
\- Поехали к океану, - предложил без предисловий Тайга.

\- Ну и какого хера? – Дайки подгреб кроссовкой полоску нападавшего снега. Наступив, оставив звездчатый след подошвы. – У тебя там все нормально.  
\- Да бесит все. Отвези меня туда.  
Дайки дошел с Тетсу до станции, пообещал, что еще заедет в гости на неделе.  
Потом взял такси до гостиницы, сказав водителю что доплатит за срочность, если тот справится за полчаса.

Тайга валялся на диване в своем номере. Дайки зашел сразу к нему, свалился в куртке, в потеках растаявшей воды, на сиденье и откинулся, зажав ноги придурка. Тайга вытащил из под него одну, и упер пятку ему в бедро. По телевизору шел самурайский сериал без звука. Все актеры были слишком красивыми для эпохи Мэйдзи.  
\- Ты какого черта свинтил?  
\- Хотел, чтобы ты с Тетсу поговорил нормально. Получилось?  
\- Сдохни, - посоветовал Дайки. – Ты меня бросил одного. Свалил к какому-то.  
\- Да ладно. Не смог больше смотреть, как ты весь вечер исходил ядом.  
\- Тогда нехер сводничать, - решил Дайки. - Я не настолько...  
\- А по-моему настолько, - закончил за него Тайга и отдернул ногу, когда Дайки попробовал ее перехватить. - Я понимаю, как это фигово, застревать в прошлом.  
Дайки брезгливо сморщился, всем видом показывая, куда начнающему психологу стоит засунуть непрошенную консультацию.  
\- Значит, не встречался ни с кем.  
\- Встречался. Договорился на сегодня, чтобы дать тебе шанс.  
\- Ублюдок.  
\- Поехали прямо завтра, - предложил Тайга.   
\- Далеко.  
\- А не пофигу ли? Раздевайся, не сиди тут мокрый. Ты сегодня тут спишь? - Тайга выбрался из-под него и пошел к телефону, чтобы заказать в номер какой-нибудь еды. Это было таким привычным и уютным, что Дайки захотелось закрыть глаза и заснуть прямо так, не нарушая больше ничем превосходный баланс его новой вселенной.

Скоростная пуля летела по индустриальным пейзажам, над дорогами, полями и реками, по-над побережьем. Дайки первым проснулся, шевельнул затекшим плечом, на котором лежала тяжелая голова Тайги, и не стал его будить. Решил зачем-то потерпеть, может, в благодарность за вчерашнее. Или в долг, который тот все равно еще не раз успеет вернуть.

Сразу со станции они прошли по городку, дошли до частных пансионов на прибрежной линии и поселились в небольшой частной гостинице, из окон которой было видно большую часть бухты. Дальше, в глубине неровного полумесяца, в районе центра городка, стояли на приколе рыбацкие лодки и небольшие катера местных жителей. 

Гостиница представляла собой деревянный дом, с очагом, но без центрального отопления. Во всех комнатах стояли обогреватели и электрические одеяла. Они сняли пару смежных комнат на третьем этаже. Кухня была общая, трижды в день готовила хозяйка или ее невестка, но можно было пользоваться кухней в отдельное время и готовить самостоятельно. 

Оставив вещи, они спустились по рассохшейся деревянной лестнице к пляжу. Океан был холодным, пугающим. Шторма подняли со дна всю дрянь. И теперь мутные волны разбивались о волнорезы веерами брызг и с грохотом накатывали на берег.  
\- Где-то там Элэй, - сказал Тайга.  
Дайки забрался на бетонную спину волнореза, подал Тайге руку, вытащил к себе наверх. И встал лицом к океану.  
\- Здесь совсем другой, да? Думаешь, теперь всегда придется прикидывать, на каком берегу больше дома осталось? У тебя бывало такое ощущение?  
\- Конечно, нет, бестолочь! Мне нравится, что меня много где ждут. Я бы не смог остаться где-то. Я бы выбрал оба берега.  
Дайки криво усмехнулся.  
\- Все и сразу, да, придурок?  
\- Там, например, где ты точно ждешь.

Дайки взбесило это. По-тихому, но вывело из себя то, как запросто Тайга причислил его к своему ближнему кругу.  
\- Не особо жду, не обольщайся. Ты вечно просто бродишь рядом.  
\- Хер получишь терияки, - предупредил Тайга. А потом пихнул его.   
Дайки ответил.  
Они толкались у рассыпавшихся вокруг ледяными брызгами волн, рассчитывая силу так, чтобы никто не полетел в воду, отбирая друг у друга выдуманный мяч, обводя и пасуя. Привычка, когда под боком не было площадки, а нужно было срочно сбить с Дайки спесь и сопли его вязкого безразличия.

К коттеджу они брели растрепанные и порядком уставшие. Дайки зевнул.  
\- Свежий воздух, - поставил диагноз Тайга и глубоко, сладко, зевнул следом. – Я спать.  
\- Ага, - Дайки был согласен на все сто.   
От сутолоки столиц хотелось отдохнуть, счистить ее с себя, как ненужный и непривычный мусор.

За окнами комнаты на втором этаже качались на ветру изогнутые ветки сосен. Дайки вытянулся на матрасе и, закинув руки за голову, пожелал, чтобы так спокойно и классно ему было всегда. Только чтобы еще Тайга. И вот тогда совсем классно.

Он проснулся в темноте, от звонка Сатсуки. Ее бодрый голос, ее интонации. Так не хватало этого. Она должна была вернуться в Японию на следующей неделе. Он скучал, она тоже, но не сказала этого в ответ. Потом разберутся с этим. Дайки пока решил не заморачиваться. 

Сбросив вызов, он посмотрел время на светящемся экране телефона. Была половина первого ночи. Болела голова. В кухню Дайки спустился в надежде, что от ужина для него хоть что-то осталось.  
Неожиданно там оказался Тайга. Не спал, сидел в темной комнате за столом, со светящимся планшетом и в наушниках смотрел какой-то фильм. Дайки включил свет, полюбовавшись, как придурок щурится от резанувшей глаза вспышки.  
\- О, проснулся наконец!, - сказал Тайга, проморгавшись. - Я заглядывал пару раз, уже думал идти зеркальце к губам подносить.  
\- Чет в сон клонит нереально, - Дайки оглядел кухню, подошел к холодильнику.  
\- Тебе чай сделать?  
\- Ага. Ты сам ел?  
\- Дважды, - похвастался Тайга, наливая кипяток в чашки из бойлера.  
\- Придурок, я в смысле сейчас будешь? - Дайки пальцами выловил кусок мяса в подливе, отправил в рот и только потом выудил все блюдо.  
\- Да, можно.

Дайки поставил кастрюли на стол, положил рис и мясо в поданные к тарелки, заглянул попутно в планшет. Тайга смотрел матч «Лейкерсов» прошлого года.  
\- Думаешь про драфт в этом году? - спросил он. Тайга положил на стол палочки, поставил овощи и придвинул чашки.  
\- Агент пока молчит, хотя она наверняка думала об этом. Вообще, мне уже предложили контракт с ними. Вопрос в том, позволят ли мне остаться в основном составе или отправят к недомеркам в подготовительную секцию.

\- Пойдем вместе, - сказал Дайки. Ему хотелось дальше играть вместе. Перспектива оказаться в одной форме или вариант оказаться в разных. Они либо станут главной силой команды, либо главными противниками. Тайга тоже это понимал.   
\- Эй, не засыпай над едой, - рыкнул он. – Хорошо, будет по-твоему, драфт-лагерь весной. Вместе.  
Дайки не слушал. От горячего чая продрало ознобом.  
\- Слушай, что-то мне паршиво, - сказал он.  
\- Добегался, - Тайга протянул руку, потрогал его лицо. – У тебя температура. Простудился, идиот, да?  
\- Отосплюсь, буду в норме, - сказал Дайки, поднявшись из-за стола.  
\- Я уберу тут и приду, - пообещал Тайга.

Дайки проснулся под утро в поту. Рядом спал, не укрываясь, одетый Тайга, закинув руку за голову и отвернувшись от пятна лунного света, падавшего наискосок на его подушку. Дайки сходил в уборную, умылся там же. В голове было мутно, но температура была нормальной. Только нос был заложен и в горле першило. А ведь он простужался тысячу лет назад, последний раз, наверное, еще в средней школе.

Он вернулся, забрался под одеяло, тихо, чтобы не разбудить Тайгу. Глотнул воды, стоявшей на прикроватной тумбочке. А когда повернулся обратно, Тайга уже не спал и разглядывал его.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Отлично. Спи дальше.  
Тайга послушно отвернулся.  
Было слышно, как он дышит, громко для спящего. Тяжело для здорового.  
\- А ты как? – спросил Дайки.  
\- Здоров.  
\- В смысле, в Японии.  
\- Честно?  
\- Как захочешь.  
\- Ты прикалывался тогда в машине?   
Дайки сразу понял, о чем тот говорит. Отпираться не было смысла. И было лениво.  
\- Ты меня совсем за идиота держишь, Тайга? Ты спишь со мной рядом, и думаешь, что я не понимаю, к чему это все?  
\- Аомине... А можно еще?  
Дайки нашел и сжал в темноте его запястье. Его часы с металлическим браслетом. Подождал, пока Тайга ляжет ближе.

Тайга целовал его, страстно, жадно, его зажмуренные веки были прямо перед взглядом Дайки, сливались в одно пятно, это было так классно, видеть, как он был погружен в свои ощущения, сосредоточен на том, что делал. Дайки ловил взглядом темные потолочные балки над макушкой Тайги, полосы теней, тянувшиеся вдоль стен. Он даже немного отвечал на поцелуй, только чтобы Тайга не боялся и не прекращал. Ему нравились ощущения. Ему просто было хорошо.

Влажный рот прошелся по заросшей верхней губе, потом Тайга вылизал его бородку, стал целовать щеки и переносицу. Это было совсем глупо, Дайки фыркнул и лизнул его в ответ. От этой дурной проделки Тайга вдруг содрогнулся под его ладонями. Напрягся, вздрогнул снова, сократился всей спиной, задышал ему в ухо и шею, прижался ногами. Сквозь одежду Дайки почувствовал давление его стояка. Вот и безумие началось. Дайки скользнул к нему под пояс рукой, погладил влажную кожу члена тыльной стороной ладони. Прошелся расслабленными пальцами. Тайга застонал, давя лбом в его плечо. Дайки выпустил член из ладони, вынул руку из штанов и затем погладил ею же горячее лицо Тайги. Тот старался сдерживать срывающееся дыхание. Смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Дай, не надо.  
\- О, ты смотри, по имени назвал, - улыбнулся Дайки. – Больше не стесняешься?  
Тайга нахмурился.  
\- Ты ведь сейчас не серьезен? Все-таки прикалываешься?  
\- Парень, - рыкнул Дайки. – Претензии обратно закатай. Чего ты вечно подозреваешь меня в хуйне? Я тут лежу, пытаюсь лучшего друга... В общем, я сегодня весь хороший и ковбой. Ну?  
Тайга кивнул. Прошелся ладонью по его волосам. Уронил голову в выемку плеча и стал целовать шею. Дайки как током продернуло. Он поплыл, с силой стиснул в кулаке футболку на боку Тайги, а потом и вовсе ее задрал, сжимая и растирая его напряженную спину.

\- Пусти уже или сделай что-нибудь, - шепнул Дайки. Ему стало надоедать. Целоваться нравилось, но хотелось разрядки. – Не тормози давай.  
Тайга отодвинулся от него, раздумывая. Дайки снова полез к нему в штаны, но он перехватил руку за запястье, прижал к губам. Дайки услышал, как сам дышит шумно и тяжело. Закинул на Тайгу ногу, погладил всей голенью и ступней. Тайга вздрогнул, будто вышел из ступора.  
\- Иди сюда, - попросил он.  
\- Да тут я.  
\- Я тебе... В общем, я хочу тебе минет сделать.  
Это предложение даже дошло не сразу, а когда дошло, стало совсем душно и горячо.  
\- Ты совсем двинулся? – спросил Дайки, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте на лице того безумие или брезгливость. Но ничего такого там не было. Просто лицо очень возбужденного парня.  
\- Вперед тогда. Отсоси мне.

Дайки растянулся на кровати, скользнул руками под подушку и сжал ее крепким захватом. Раскинул колени и позволил стянуть с себя спортивку вместе с трусами. Тайга провел пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедра, щекотно и чувственно. Ощущения ласк были откровенными, как в первый раз, от одной мысли об этом низ живота сжался от горячего острого возбуждения. Тайга наклонился лицом к нему между ног. Дайки чувствовал его дыхание. И как скользили по коже кончики его волос. Он вцепился в подушку сильнее. А Тайга все медлил. Завис над членом, так близко губами, и ничего не делал.  
Дайки хрипло позвал его.  
\- Эй.  
Тайга поцеловал его бедро и посмотрел наверх. В темноте блестели белки его глаз.  
\- Да сделай это ртом. Невозможно. Блядство.  
Дайки откинул голову на подушку. Жадно хватал быстро закончившийся воздух, и чувствовал, как в висках колотился кровоток.

Его накрыло мягкой лаской. Мягкой и скользкой. Теплом, которое тут же исчезло, только слюна выстывала на прохладном воздухе. Потом снова почувствовал прикосновение, влажное, скользящее снизу вверх. Он застонал, понимая, что если сейчас посмотрит туда и увидит, как Тайга это делает, лижет его член, то просто умрет. Сразу. От самого сильного оргазма в мире.

И тут он почувствовал все. Мягкий влажный рот, твердость зубов, влажные всхлипы, с которыми головка выскальзывала из захвата обжигающе горячих губ. Дайки выгнулся навстречу. Почувствовал, как Тайга успокаивающе погладил его живот. Поцеловал колено, пытаясь сам отдышаться. Сильно сжал его член в руке и двигал вверх и по кругу кулаком. Потом снова взял в рот. Дайки зарылся рукой в его волосы. Просто прочесывал короткие пряди и оглаживал ухо. И сдавленно мычал, уткнувшись лицом в край подушки. Он не хотел перебудить весь дом, и краем сознания еще надеялся, что их не было слышно.

Тайга становился настойчивее. Или это ему становилось все круче. Он вскидывался навстречу, Тайга просунул под его задницу горячие большие ладони и сжал крепко, до искр под веками. Дайки хрипел, и мечтал, чтобы эти невыносимые облизывания и обжигающие укусы прекратились, чем-нибудь, наконец, закончились. Тайга снова перехватил его ствол кулаком и наделся так глубоко и туго, что Дайки не сдержался. Забил ладонью по его голове, по руке, обнимавшей его бедро. Да толку. Его накрыло. Все стало не важно. Он упал на постель, опустошенный, забывший обо всем и забивший на все. Только теплые поцелуи Тайги на бедрах и его руки везде. И черт с ним. Было слишком классно, чтобы придумывать, почему этим не стоит наслаждаться.

Тайга вытянулся рядом. Погладил его по плечу. Его губы пахли спермой. Да и на ощупь были странными. Нежными. Натертыми.  
Тайга укусил его палец.  
\- Ты проглотил что ли, придурок?  
\- Не, в простыню сплюнул. Ну и как?  
\- Охрененно, - честно признался Дайки.  
\- Просто потерпи еще немного, ладно?  
Тайга сел, перекинул через него ногу и оседлал, привстав на коленях. Одной рукой приспустил штаны. И стал быстро и жестко наяривать себе кулаком. Член влажно шлепал у него в руке. И это было круто. Захватывающе.

Свободной рукой он дотянулся и оглаживал лицо Дайки.  
\- Эй, - позвал он снизу, почесав нос об его ладонь. – Наклонись сюда.  
Дайки перекинул через него руку, локтем за шею притянул ближе, стал сам целовать так, что придурку оставалось только втягивать носом воздух и поглаживать в ответ его язык своим.  
Рукой Дайки перехватил его внизу, и просто повел сам. Как хотел, насколько хватало фантазии, гладил, тянул, шлепал, царапал ногтями, все что угодно, лишь бы Тайга продолжал вот так задыхаться в его хватке.

Тот сильными руками сжал его голову, его шею, выгнулся навстречу. Шипел, вздернув верхнюю губу, за которой мелькали белые зубы. Снова наклонялся, позволяя Дайки кусать и облизывать его рот.  
Член у него разогрелся, упруго выгнулся вбок, был гладким и скользким, словно готов был взорваться только от того, как Дайки перебирал его в пальцах.  
Парень наслаждался и тормозил, и Дайки, который уже слишком устал и чувствовал, что снова начинает болеть голова, помог ему. Совсем немного.  
\- Кончи на меня.  
\- Дайки...  
\- Вот так.

Тайга выливался много, густо, вымазав своим горячим семенем всю грудь Дайки. Попало на бороду, на губы, на щеку. Тайга наклонился сверху, слизывая с лица собственные липкие капли, словно крем с торта. Дайки поймал его в захват и поцеловал крепко и глубоко.  
\- Куда ты там сплюнул? – спросил он низко и глухо. – Вытри меня, потом возвращайся спать. Я сейчас вырублюсь.  
\- Блин, ты ж больной. Ну еб.  
\- Да забей.

Дайки понравилось то, как заботливо Тайга его обтер, как перестелил простыню забрался под одеяло, притиснувшись сбоку. Проспали они почти до обеда, потом Тайга соскребся, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь, а Дайки валялся с горящим, как в аду, горлом, размышляя, что вообще у него за жизнь такая, чтобы так хорошо и так больно одновременно.

На следующее утро стало лучше. Кризис миновал, видимо, во всех смыслах. Глядя на Тайгу, читавшего расписание поездов до Токио, Дайки натянул шарф повыше, вдохнул холодный воздух сквозь него и крикнул:  
\- Придурок, купи мне чего-нибудь горячего в автомате. Я сейчас умру.  
Тайга принес ему теплую банку. Даже сам открыл, стянув зубами перчатку. Дайки погладил его руку.  
\- Точно не останешься тут?  
\- А тебя можно этим шантажировать? – спросил Тайга, сияя улыбкой так, что захотелось его прибить. Вот только поправится. А потом – сразу. Только еще раз это самое напоследок. Или пару раз. – Есть ли разница, с какой стороны океана быть, если океан один и тот же?  
\- Иди нахер со своей тупой философией, - огрызнулся Дайки. – Если ты так обожаешь меня, то точно будешь знать, с какой стороны лучше. Когда там, говоришь, этот гребаный поезд?  
Тайга улыбался, щурясь на солнце, и из природного упрямства не торопился отвечать.


End file.
